


just say i do

by marcel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kimbros AU, M/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcel/pseuds/marcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kimbros/wedding AU: "wow i never knew bride/groom had such a hot sibling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	just say i do

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: that wedding fic i started in april lol. i've never been to a wedding so this is my own compensation for myself sobs  
> also xiuhan til i die  
> also, ao3 wont let me use emojis for some reason?? so the Real version of sehun & jongin's text convo is [here](http://moon-things.livejournal.com/24845.html) at the LJ post. thanks for NOTHIgn ao3

_[from.Sehun] 7:48_  
> yo  
> are they hitched yet

 _[from.Jongin] 7:50_  
> YEs officially now  
> it went super fast after waiting so long tho

 _[from.Sehun] 7:51_  
> yeah? how was it

 _[from.Jongin] 7:53_  
> great tbh like the hall looked so nice  
> its just like. we got into position and everyone looked good and then the organ started  
> and suddenly they were married??  
> mum and junmyeon both cried lol

 _[from.Sehun] 7:54_  
> awww lmao  
> im sry i missed it dude this flu suCKS

 _[from.Jongin] 7:55_  
> dont worry about it go back to bed

 _[from.Sehun] 7:57_  
> im literally in bed right now  
> tell minseok & luhan congratzzzz  
> and have fun at the reception for me

Jongin glances around the hotel ballroom turned reception hall, taking in the flowery decorations and fancy tables, all the relatives and family friends sitting in groups, the remnants of tiered wedding cake on a stand in the centre. He looks back down at his phone with a sigh.

 _[from.Jongin] 7:58_  
i’ll try

“Put your phone away,” Junmyeon chides from beside him, and Jongin frowns as he slides it back into the pocket of his dress pants. “You can’t be that bored. The night’s hardly started.”

“I’m not bored,” Jongin lies. On Junmyeon’s other side, Jongdae snorts.

“It’s okay, it’s not that much fun when there’s nothing happening,” he says, leaning his elbows on the table. “When the band starts up, it’ll get interesting again. Just wait til all this meet-and-greet stuff is over.”

Jongin looks over his shoulder at the fanciest-looking table at the front of the room, where Minseok and Luhan are sitting. Nearly everyone in the reception hall has been up to talk to them, and even now there’s a few groups of people milling about nearby, waiting for their turn. Jongin had thought it would be exhausting, getting hellos and congratulations from every single guest, but Minseok and Luhan have both had big grins the whole time. In the pauses between guests they smile and whisper to each other, their hands twined together on the tabletop. Jongin can see the glint of light off the matching wedding bands on their fingers even from a distance.

He’s happy for them, truly. The wedding ceremony had been amazing, and Jongin had definitely felt tears pricking at his eyes when the two of them walked down the aisle together (nothing compared to Junmyeon’s gross half-sobs after they kissed, though). It being his brother’s wedding, he knows he was entitled to be part of it, but he still felt lucky to be there.

The reception, however, is different. The guests are all extended family, friends of his parents and brothers, or people Luhan invited that can only speak Mandarin - and it doesn’t help that he’s the youngest person there. Jongin had been allowed to invite Sehun so he’d have someone to hang out with, but then Sehun got sick, and now Jongin is stuck with only Junmyeon and Jongdae to talk to. But even that is seeming short-lived.

“Ah, there’s Baekhyun,” Jongdae says suddenly, standing up. “Back in a bit.”

“Can’t he come over here?” Jongin asks quickly.

Jongdae shakes his head with a laugh. “Sorry, Baek will want to stay as close to the punch bowl as possible.” He takes one look at Jongin’s frown and leans down to coo at him. “Aw, come on. I’m not trying to ditch you, I swear.”

“I know,” Jongin sighs, looking down at the tablecloth. “I just... don’t really know anyone else here.”

“You could probably find some aunt that hasn’t seen you for years,” Jongdae hums, glancing around the room. “Look, there’s a whole table of them.”

“I already saw them on the way here,” Jongin mumbles. “They just ask if I’m dating anyone and tell me to cut my hair.”

“Your hair is fine,” Jongdae says soothingly, reaching over to ruffle it. Jongin bats his hand away to fix his bangs with a pout, and watches as Jongdae crosses the room to throw his arm around someone at a different table.

Junmyeon pushes his chair back as well, but Jongin catches his arm, looking up with pleading eyes. “You’re leaving too?”

“Some guys from work are here,” Junmyeon says, not looking at Jongin as he gives a little wave. “I told dad I’d introduce them. I’ll be back, okay?”

“Junmyeon--”

“You’ll be fine,” Junmyeon assures him with a smile. He stands up, slipping out of Jongin’s grip. “There’s a lot of people here. I’m sure you can find someone to talk to.” He’s gone before Jongin can say anything else, leaving him alone at the table.

Jongin shifts anxiously as he looks at the empty chairs around him. Their table was meant for the family of the grooms, so there’s space enough for him, his brothers, his parents, and Luhan’s parents. It’s a little embarrassing to be sitting there alone. He contemplates getting up and finding his parents - they’re probably off somewhere organizing the last bits of the reception, or getting congratulations of their own - but decides against it. Twenty is a little too old to be clinging to his mother’s sleeve in public.

It is not, however, too old to wish for an event to end sooner so he can go up to his hotel room and sleep off the discomfort, so Jongin sits quietly by himself and does just that.

He isn’t alone for long, though. 

“Hey, you alright?”

Jongin startles a little and looks up at the speaker - a tall stranger in a nice suit, with his hair styled up and a drink in his hand. Jongin swallows. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

“I saw you from the bar,” the stranger goes on. “You look a little lonely.”

He puts his drink down on the table and pulls out a chair. Jongin, a little too dumbstruck to say anything, just watches as he sits down next to him.

“I’m Chanyeol,” the stranger says, holding out his hand. “You’re Jongin, right? Jongdae’s baby brother?”

He smiles as he says it, and Jongin forgets to bristle at the _baby_ part. “How did you know?” he asks as he takes Chanyeol’s hand. His palm is warm, and his fingers curl around Jongin’s for just a moment before he lets go.

“I work with Jongdae,” Chanyeol explains. “We share an office, actually. He has a photo of you on his desk.”

Jongin grimaces. “I hope you’re kidding.”

Chanyeol laughs, the sound ringing pleasantly in Jongin’s ears. “No, I’m serious! He’s got one of you, one of him and Junmyeon, and one of the four of you that must be from, like, ten years ago.” He leans back in his chair with a grin. “Your graduation photo is front and centre, though.”

“I’m not sure if I’m touched or mortified,” Jongin says weakly, resisting the urge to hide his reddening face.

Chanyeol hums, picking up his drink. “I heard Junmyeon keeps your baby photos in his wallet, so probably the latter.”

Jongin groans, slumping over the table as Chanyeol laughs again. He tries to keep a frown on his face, but it’s hard when Chanyeol is grinning right beside him. “That’s so embarrassing, they’re the worst.”

“I think it’s cute,” Chanyeol says, shrugging as he raises his glass to his lips. He smiles at Jongin over the rim. “You’re cute.”

Jongin flushes red again. Is this-- flirting? Is Chanyeol flirting with him? He’s not really sure how he feels about being hit on at his brother’s wedding, but he supposes anything is better than uncomfortable small talk with distant relatives. 

Besides, it’s not like Chanyeol is unpleasant - he smiles a lot, he has a nice voice, he looks good in his suit - and if he’s friends with Jongdae, he must be alright, especially if Jongdae invited him to the reception. “Um. Th-thanks,” Jongin mumbles, still blushing. He wonders if he’s supposed to flirt back.

Before he can think of anything substantial, there’s a drum roll from the stage across the room and the band starts up, blaring out upbeat swing jazz that was probably Minseok’s idea. There’s a few cheers from the surrounding tables as people stand up to dance, some in groups but most in pairs - Jongin is pretty sure he sees Jongdae in the fray of it, breaking it down with Baekhyun.

“Hey, you wanna?” Chanyeol asks suddenly, already standing up and pushing his chair in.

Jongin blinks up at him, startled. “What, dance?”

Chanyeol nods excitedly, holding his hand out to Jongin. “Yeah, with me.” 

Biting his lip, Jongin glances warily at all the guests dancing. He likes dancing, but with a routine and practice. Freestyling on a dance floor isn’t exactly his forte - especially with so many people around to watch. “I-I don’t know,” he mumbles, picking at the tablecloth. “You can go.”

“And leave you here on your own again?” Chanyeol scoffs, leaning on the back of his chair. “Nah, I won’t go if you don’t want to.” 

Jongin isn’t sure if he feels bad or grateful. He watches Chanyeol as he looks out at the dance floor, tapping his fingers to the drum beats, swaying just a little - and wonders.

“Do you know how to swing?” he asks, and Chanyeol looks back at him with raised eyebrows.

“What, like, swing dance? Of course,” Chanyeol says, then laughs at Jongin’s uncertain expression. “What’s that look for?”

Jongin tries and fails to hide a sheepish smile. “I don’t know, you look a bit… gangly?”

Chanyeol huffs playfully. “I’ll have you know gangly men can still master swing dance,” he insists, standing up straight again. “How about you, do you know it?”

“I took a lot of dance classes,” Jongin says with a shrug. “I think I remember a bit.”

“Ah, cool.” Chanyeol looks out at the dance floor for a moment, then back at Jongin with a slowly-growing smile and an outstretched hand. “Are you _sure_ you’re not interested in joining me?”

Chanyeol’s smile is contagious. Jongin lets himself be pulled up.

As it turns out, Chanyeol does know how to swing. Jongin, on the other hand, remembers very little from the one swing class he took. It’s a little embarrassing at first, being in the throng of people and unsure how to move, but Chanyeol twines their fingers together and doesn’t let go. He keeps his other hand steady on Jongin’s hip, ensuring he stays close, and gently leads him through some steps. Jongin can’t help smiling when he puts a foot in the wrong place and Chanyeol huffs out a laugh as he corrects him. Chanyeol even surprises him with his moves a few times, like the gentle way he pulls Jongin’s arm up to spin him around, and how he effortlessly lowers him into a dip, letting his eyes rove over him just long enough for Jongin to blush before he tugs him back up into his arms.

Jongin catches himself feeling a little disappointed when the band switches gears, playing something much slower. All the guests take it as cue to move off the dance floor to make room for the two grooms, who get pushed to the centre accompanied by loud cheering and whistles. Minseok looks a little embarrassed, Jongin thinks, but then Luhan offers his hand, and the two of them begin their own slow, swaying dance alone together on the floor.

Everyone around the room is so captivated by the newlyweds that nobody notices Chanyeol pull Jongin closer with a hand on the small of his back. Jongin feels his cheeks flush again, peering around at the other guests and hoping no one is watching - but they aren’t, and Chanyeol’s hand is warm, and in the whole room full of people, Chanyeol is the only one looking at him. 

Jongin relaxes a little, and meets his gaze shyly. Chanyeol grins back at him, seemingly satisfied, and turns his head to watch the dance again. He doesn’t move his hands until everyone applauds at the end of the song, and as the grooms head off the floor hand-in-hand and the band packs up, Chanyeol turns back to face Jongin.

Jongin raises an eyebrow at him and Chanyeol leans in even closer than they were already, his lips brushing Jongin’s ear. “Wanna get out of here?” he asks, and Jongin can imagine the smile curving on his mouth. “Come up to my room?”

Jongin nods before his nerves can get the better of him, and holds Chanyeol’s hand tight as he leads them out of the ballroom. It’s a little thrilling, sneaking out with him, and he finds himself nearly breathless with half-stifled laughter as they make their way to the elevator in the hall. Chanyeol only lets go of his hand to find the right button on the keypad, and then spends the whole ride up stroking his thumb almost absent-mindedly over Jongin’s knuckles.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open to reveal a hallway much quieter than the one outside the ballroom downstairs. Jongin feels a twinge of uneasiness as Chanyeol tugs him along to one of the doors. Did he really just ditch his brother’s wedding? Granted, if he hadn’t left, he probably would’ve spent the rest of the reception watching people dance until the night was officially over - but was leaving to follow this guy, practically a stranger, up to his hotel room really such a good idea? What if Chanyeol is expecting him to - to _put out_ , or something? What if he’s in over his head?

The door closing behind him jolts him out of his thoughts, and Jongin looks up to see Chanyeol toeing his shoes off, loosening his tie with his free hand. “You alright?” Chanyeol asks, giving him a concerned look as he slowly untangles their fingers. “You can relax, it’s just us now.”

Jongin nods and lets out a long breath when Chanyeol turns to move out of the entryway. He takes his time untying his shoes and slipping his jacket off, then braces himself before following Chanyeol further into the room.

To his surprise, Chanyeol is just sitting on the bed, jacket thrown behind him and shirt untucked, with a smile on his face and a bright video game start screen waiting on the TV. Jongin blinks a few times before he finds his voice.

“You asked me to come to your room for-- video games?”

“Yeah, I bring my WiiU on every trip, just in case,” Chanyeol says with a grin. “What did you think we were going to do?”

“Nevermind,” Jongin says quickly, trying not to show how very relieved he is. He sits next to Chanyeol on the edge of the bed and peers at the TV screen. “Mario Kart?”

“Yeah, it’s classic, and you’re gonna get your ass handed to you.” Chanyeol turns to him with another wide smile, holding up two controllers. “Do you want the gamepad or the wiimote?”

Three Star Cups later, Jongin cruises past the finish line in first place yet again, and turns to grin at Chanyeol. “Best of seven?”

Chanyeol scowls at the screen. “Do you have cheats that I don’t know about, or something? Like is this some Konami code shit?”

“No cheats,” Jongin laughs. “Do you want to go again?”

“Nope, fuck that, we’re settling this on Rainbow Road. All or nothing.” Chanyeol taps at the gamepad to get to the course, and starts the race with an exaggerated huff. “I can’t believe you’re kicking my ass. I mean, I’m impressed, but seriously. How.”

“I learned from the best,” Jongin sighs, fingers poised on the wiimote for the countdown. “Jongdae always won when we were kids, but then Minseok came back from college and beat all his high scores. I got him to teach me.”

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Chanyeol grumbles, turning the entire gamepad when he goes around a corner. “Don’t tell me Junmyeon is some sort of - _fucking_ \- Mario Kart legend, too.”

Jongin shakes his head. “Nah, Junmyeon was a Pokemon master instead.”

He picks up a red shell and tosses it backwards, smacking Chanyeol’s kart off the course. “ _That_ is some shit,” Chanyeol protests, and retaliates by trying to knock the wiimote out of Jongin’s hands.

Jongin just laughs and holds it out of his reach. “Do you always trash talk when you’re gaming, or is it specific to Mario Kart?”

“It’s specific to you beating me at Mario Kart,” Chanyeol says. He leans over and grabs the whole controller, prying it out of Jongin’s grip and tossing it across the room before getting his kart back on course with a contented sigh.

“Not fair,” Jongin whines with a laugh, pawing at the gamepad as Chanyeol tries to shoo him away with his foot. “Pause it, come on.”

“No way, you made me look bad in front of Mario,” Chanyeol argues, but he falls off the course again when Jongin tugs on his steering hand. “I swear to god, if I lose when you aren’t even playing--”

He cuts off when Jongin goes for his ribs, dropping the gamepad on the floor in favour of protecting himself from Jongin’s fingers, poised to tickle. He makes a mock-offended face that quickly dissolves into a determined expression as he dives for Jongin’s middle.

It quickly turns from a tickle-fight into a wrestling match. A few minutes and a great deal of effort later, Jongin knocks Chanyeol onto his back and pins him there with his wrists over his head, straddling his waist and sitting on him for good measure. 

“Hah,” Jongin says, triumphant and out of breath, and grins down at Chanyeol. Chanyeol manages a laugh and gives up, going boneless in defeat as they both catch their breath. It’s not until Chanyeol shifts his hips underneath him that Jongin realizes what a compromising position they’re in - and that they’re on a bed, Chanyeol’s bed, he’s pinning Chanyeol down to a bed--

It seems to dawn on Chanyeol a second later, and Jongin hastily clambers off and scoots away from him. “S-sorry,” he mumbles, red-faced. He looks down at the bedspread when Chanyeol starts to sit up, not daring to look at him. He should get up and leave, he should go back to the reception, he should--

He nearly jumps when Chanyeol touches his cheek. His fingers are gentle, though, and Jongin lets him tilt his face back towards him. He gets a split-second glimpse of Chanyeol leaning in before he closes his eyes, and then Chanyeol’s lips brush softly over his.

Jongin is pretty sure his heart is going to beat right out of his chest, but he makes himself stay put, focuses on Chanyeol’s hand cupping his jaw and Chanyeol’s mouth on his mouth. He shivers a little, when Chanyeol presses harder, and makes a soft, embarrassing noise when he flicks his tongue across the seam of Jongin’s lips. Chanyeol smiles against his mouth and does it again.

He slides his other hand up Jongin’s arm and over his shoulder, dipping his fingers into his loosened shirt collar to stroke the back of his neck. Jongin arches forward at the touch, mouth dropping open in a quiet gasp, and Chanyeol presses in again, licking his way inside.

Jongin falls back on his elbows and Chanyeol follows, his mouth wet and eager against Jongin’s. Jongin tries his best to keep up but it’s hard when every press of Chanyeol’s tongue makes his head spin, or maybe he’s just dizzy because he hasn’t taken a breath in a while. Chanyeol bites down on his bottom lip then, and Jongin whimpers at the jolt it sends up his spine.

He feels Chanyeol’s fingers at his throat, undoing the knot of his tie and tossing it away, then trailing down his chest to paw at his belt--

Jongin breaks the kiss with a gasp, pushing at Chanyeol’s shoulders. “I-- um--”

“Whoa, hey, it’s alright,” Chanyeol soothes him, taking his hands away and scooting back, disconnecting himself from Jongin entirely. He holds his hand up and smiles a little sheepishly. “Sorry. Was that too much?”

“A little,” Jongin agrees, still trying to catch his breath. “I’m just-- I mean, I don’t--”

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol says gently. “We don’t have to.” He gives Jongin a moment to sit up, then reaches out slowly and covers Jongin’s hand with his own. “This is-- this is okay, right?”

Jongin feels his heart settling in his chest, and nods. Chanyeol smiles at him and gestures towards the pillows at the head of the bed. “C’mere.”

They lie down together on top of the covers, Chanyeol’s arm under Jongin’s neck and Jongin’s thrown over Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol leans in until their noses touch and stops there, leaving it up to Jongin to cross the last few centimeters and bring their lips back together - which he does, after a few seconds of shyness. Chanyeol kisses back softly and slowly, lulling Jongin into a warm, gentle rhythm.

He falls asleep curled up against Chanyeol, drifting off with the feeling of a soft kiss pressed to his forehead.

\--

Jongin wakes up groggy in a bed that isn’t his, and, for half a second, doesn’t remember why he’s still wearing half his suit until the entire previous night comes rushing back to him. He sits up, kicking the blankets off as he goes - when had he gotten under the covers? - and gingerly touches his mouth. His lips are a little swollen, but rather than the hot flush of shame he had expected, he feels… fluttery. Like happy butterflies have taken up house in his entire body.

Chanyeol, however, is nowhere to be seen. Jongin looks around the room for a sign of him, and only then hears the hushed voices filtering in from the entryway. He climbs off the bed and heads over to see what’s happening.

He finds Chanyeol at the door, looking a little frantic as he whispers to whoever is outside in the hall. “I told you, he’s sleeping! We didn’t--”

“--my baby brother, Chanyeol, I swear if you--”

“Chanyeol?”

Everyone startles when Jongin speaks up. Rubbing his tired eyes, he steps up beside Chanyeol to see who he’s talking to - and freezes. Junmyeon, Jongdae and Minseok are at the door, all three looking a little livid and a lot relieved.

“There you are,” Junmyeon sighs, beckoning him forward. “Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jongin asks, brushing his hands away and giving the three of them each a strange look. In turn, they all glare at Chanyeol. “What’s going on, why are you all here? Minseok, shouldn’t you be with--”

“Shouldn’t _you_ be in your own room?” Minseok counters. “You’re lucky Baekhyun saw you two leave together last night.”

“Which, as we were saying,” Jongdae jumps in, narrowing his eyes, “ _not cool_. Don’t act like you didn’t know who he was, Chanyeol--”

“I knew,” Chanyeol tries weakly, “but I swear, it was just-- It was Mario Kart, and-- I mean, we didn’t...”

He trails off into a squeak when the three brothers turn their glares on him again. It dawns on Jongin, suddenly, what the big deal is, and he feels a blush creep up his neck.

“We didn’t _do_ anything, okay?” he says, stepping out in front of Chanyeol. “We just played video games and slept. Really.”

Minseok raises an eyebrow at him. “ _Really_?”

Jongin tries to hold his gaze, but caves. “We-- kissed,” he says quickly, cheeks burning, “but nothing else. _Really_.”

Jongdae hums loudly, clearly unconvinced.

“We kept it above the belt,” Chanyeol insists, then pauses to think about it. “Well. Mostly.”

“Entirely,” Jongin corrects quickly, wary of Minseok narrowing his eyes at Chanyeol.

Junmyeon and Jongdae frown but look to Minseok, who seems to have the real deciding power between them. He crosses his arms and with one last hard look at Chanyeol, he sighs. “Fine. We’ll leave you two to get ready, then.”

“Ready for what?” Jongin asks, not entirely sure he wants to hear the answer.

“For breakfast. Downstairs in the dining room.” Minseok smiles sweetly. “I’m sure mom and dad would love to meet you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol swallows audibly. Minseok turns and walks back down the hall, followed by Junmyeon and Jongdae, both stifling laughter. “See you later,” Jongdae sing-songs, and Jongin rolls his eyes.

He shuts the door and turns to Chanyeol. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Chanyeol says, shaking himself a little. “I mean, I definitely thought they were going to eat me alive, but I’m alright.”

“Ugh, sorry,” Jongin sighs. “They can be pushy and weird and… over-protective. Sometimes I think they forgot how old I am.” He leans down to slip his shoes back on, glancing up at Chanyeol. “I should go, I have to shower and get changed. Are you going to come to breakfast?” Shyly, he looks back down. “You don’t have to.”

“What? Of course I’m coming,” Chanyeol huffs, crossing the room to pick up Jongin’s jacket and tie from the floor. “I can’t have your brothers thinking I’m a chicken. Especially Minseok - christ, I thought marriage was supposed to mellow a guy out.”

He holds the items out to Jongin, who stares up at him for a moment, shoes half-tied. “Wait, but-- even though you’ll meet my parents?”

“Uh, yes…?” Chanyeol frowns a little. “Is that-- do you not want me to?”

“No, it’s-- no, I do,” Jongin says with a grin, and stands up to take his clothes from Chanyeol - immediately dropping them back on the floor and stepping into his open arms. “I really do.”

Chanyeol smiles and wraps his arms around him. “They won’t eat me alive like your brothers, will they?”

“No,” Jongin laughs. “My parents are much more civil.”

“Ah good,” Chanyeol sighs, ducking his head to nose along Jongin’s throat. Jongin suppresses a shiver, fingers digging into Chanyeol’s arms. “Do you think they’ll approve of me?” Chanyeol asks, his breath ghosting over Jongin’s neck before he plants a kiss under his jaw.

Jongin tries his best to keep his voice steady. “We’ll have to - _ah_ \- to go find out, won’t we?”

Chanyeol hums as he raises his head, the sound rumbling through Jongin’s chest. “Do you think they’d approve of me asking you to stay a little longer?” he asks, smiling as he leans in. “You can use my shower, if you want.”

He brushes their lips lightly together for a moment before pressing into Jongin’s mouth. It aches the tiniest bit, and Jongin can’t help the soft noise he makes when Chanyeol pulls away. “Maybe I will,” he says, a little breathlessly.

Chanyeol laughs and lets him go, stepping away and holding out his hand. “I’ll show you, come on.”

Jongin smiles back at him, the happy butterflies fluttering inside him again. He takes Chanyeol’s hand and lets him lead, their fingers fitting easily together.


End file.
